Oni Bike
The Oni Bike is a motorcycle that was utilized by Mr. E. It is a heavily customized motorcycle that he used as his main vehicle, as well as to represent his position as one of the three generals of the Sons of Garmadon. Mr. E often rode the bike during the group's conflicts with the Ninja, and he used it to patrol the streets of Ninjago after Lord Garmadon seized control of the city. Following Mr. E's execution at the hands of Garmadon, the bike was presumably abandoned. History Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception After stealing the Oni Mask of Vengeance from Borg Tower, Mr. E uses the bike to try to escape from Lloyd. After a brief standoff, Mr. E utilizes his bike's two "chopping blades" to catapult himself over Lloyd and his Ninja Nightcrawler, where he manages to use a parachute to safely land on a passing boat. The Jade Princess Mr. E uses his bike during the attack on the Royal Palace. After entering the palace, Mr. E rides his bike to the location of the Oni Mask of Deception's display case. The Oni and the Dragon After arriving at the karaoke bar in downtown Ninjago City, Mr. E parks his bike outside next to Ultra Violet's. While trying to escape after capturing Cole at the bar, Jay uses his Lightning powers to temporarily disable Mr. E's bike, forcing him to flee on foot. After evading the Ninja, Mr. E uses his restored bike to escape with Ultra Violet, "Snake Jaguar", and a captive Cole. Snake Jaguar Mr. E rides his bike during Snake Jaguar's initiation race. During the race however, the Sons of Garmadon discover that Snake Jaguar is Zane undercover. As Killow and Mr. E ride through the canyons, Killow orders Mr. E to deal with Zane, who was approaching fast with his new bike. Mr. E proceeds to fight Zane with his katana from his bike. As they approach a cliffside however, Mr. E manages to grab ahold of Zane's bike from his own. As Zane desperately tries to break free of Mr. E's grasp, he is forced to bail from his bike. As Mr. E attempts to stop, he too manages to bail from his bike just before the two bikes fall over the cliff, although this ultimately leads to reveal that Mr. E is a Nindroid like Zane. Dead Man's Squall After Mr. E defeats Zane, he plants a bug on him and presumably uses his bike to leave the scene, before the Ninja find their fallen friend. The Quiet One Mr. E , along with Killow and Ultra Violet, lead the S.O.G towards the crash site of the Destiny's Bounty after the bug successfully caused it to fall from the sky. After overcoming the obstacles in their way, they reached the Bounty and captured the Ninja, before using the bounty to fly to the Oni Temple. The Oni Bike is left in Primeval's Eye along with the other bikes. It is presumably recovered along with the Oni Chopper. Hunted Firstbourne Mr. E uses his bike to aid his hunt for The Resistance. Trivia *In the sets, it is far larger than most the S.O.G bikes in the sets due to its customization, but is still dwarfed by Killow's Oni Chopper. Gallery Oni Bike Set Form.png|Oni Bike in set form Category:Vehicles Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted Category:Bikes Category:Evil Category:Ninjago